


Anything For Love

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, M/M, Necrophilia, POV Second Person, Post-Update Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to sign up for a world-changing game with your friends. Play around with some doohickeys, travel to another world, have a bit of an adventure--all right up Jake's alley, if he says so himself. Maybe he'll even get the chance to save the day somehow, like a good honest hero from one of his movies. </p><p>But then his best friend's severed head appears on the ground next to him and a conniving robo-double is telling him everyone he knows is dead, and this seems a lot less like one of his fantastical daydreams and more like a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Love

His lips were still against yours, rubbery and artificial in death. You could almost pretend he wasn't real, that this was just some kind of game and his head was nothing more than a toy, but he was still-warm in your hands, blood dripping from the severed stump of his throat to make your hands slick. You shifted your grip and his flesh went _squelch_. 

You think you might be sick.

You're not sure how long you're supposed to keep this up. Are you supposed to just kiss him, or actually make out? You don't know how this could help anything, how this could bring him back. But there's no denying he's dead. Mouth slack under yours, dribbling blood—you're holding his severed head, for chrissake, of course he's dead. And by gum, you're going to do everything you can to try to bring him back. 

You open your mouth, just a little, planting sloppy kiss after kiss, but there's no sign if this is working or not. You squeeze your eyes shut, taking a moment to breathe through your mouth, but there's no escaping the smell of blood when the taste is on your tongue. Swallowing, you go in again, forcing his mouth open with your own, tongue flicking out tentatively. You pull back, gagging, fumbling with the slick head, fingers twisting in his hair to keep from dropping it. Him. You don't even know.

It. The kiss doesn't look like it did anything. You're not sure what it would have looked like, if it did work. Would he have come back to life, just to die again? Jerk awake, blood bubbling, then die without a body attached? 

Oh god. He was dead. He was really dead. Him, and Roxy, and Jane—all you had left was the auto-responder, lil hal or whatever he was calling himself. Your friends were dead, and all you had left was a robotic copy.

You didn't know whether to be grateful or devastated that you didn't have robotic copies of the girls. 

You guessed there was nothing much left for you now. Maybe you could manage to flag down the supply plane, next time it came around. Get a ride to the mainland and, fight Crocker Corp? Find Dirk and Roxy's ancestors and

god

_Christ_

_Theyre dead theyre really dead oh fuck theyre dead_

Something interrupts your thoughts, a sound, a wheeze or exhalation, a movement of air that should be tiny and unnoticeable amongst everything else but you could swear it's human, and you'd hear something human from halfway across the island. 

Your head jerks up, and for several seconds, what you're seeing just doesn't register. Jane, Dirk, and Roxy stare back at you.

_Jane, Dirk, and Roxy stare back at you._

You throw your hands up, forget you’re holding something, what you were holding, not caring. _They were alive._

You throw yourself into a run, stumbling from your perch to fling yourself at them, arms circling Dirk, then Roxy, and finally Jane, when she joins you three. The taste of blood still sits heavy in your mouth, tears stream down your face, but you don't care. You wrap yourself up in your friends, crushing them close to you, vowing that you'll never let someone you care about die again.

No matter what.


End file.
